


Welcome Back

by lyrana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: Jaal's been away for a while and Ryder missed him a lot.





	Welcome Back

Jaal lay under them in their bed aboard the Tempest, caressing their cheek as they both breathed heavily, lips swollen and pulsating from their passion. His other hand stroked the small of their back, sending light tingles down their spine. Ryder couldn’t help but smile at him as they looked each other in the eyes. 

“Someone is happy to see me, “Jaal mused with a smirk. “I forget how eager you are sometimes.”

“You’re right, it’s not as if you haven’t been gone for two months,” Ryder retorts, tracing Jaal’s naked chest with their fingers. Then they frowned. “I was so lonely I thought I would die,” Ryder pretended to faint, lifting a hand to their forehead and flopping down onto the bed next to Jaal.

Jaal chuckled, “Good thing I came back before that could happen.” He leaned over Ryder and kissed them. Ryder slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to them. They had missed the warmth of Jaal’s body pressed against them. Ryder was depraved, and needed to make every touch count.

Jaal deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Ryder’s neck and pulling them up towards him. Ryder’s lips ached from his love, and they could feel Jaal’s tongue seeking entry beyond, which Ryder gladly gave into. Ryder’s heart pounded as they felt his other hand run down their body, just stopping short of their inner thigh. Jaal moved down, planting kisses on Ryder’s jawline and sucking on their neck. Ryder’s breathing hitched, their breath caught in their throat as he began to trail kisses down their chest. Ryder was quickly taken back to the waterfall on Aya, feeling his warm lips trail down their freezing wet body, his hands touching them in all the right places. They remembered feeling a bliss they didn’t think was real. But they had fallen asleep quickly after, and was unable to properly show Jaal how much they cared for him.

“Wait,” Ryder muttered through the haze. Jaal looked up and leaned back into Ryder’s face. 

“What is it, my love?” 

“I never...had a chance to reciprocate, that day under the waterfall,” Ryder said, gently pushing Jaal back down onto the bed as they climbed on top of him. “Better late than never.”

Jaal gave a light chuckle in response. “You don’t have to, Ryder-”

Ryder cut him off by kissing him. “Believe, me,” they replied, eyes half-lidded. “I want to.”

They kissed him again on his lips, then on his jaw, then down his chest and stomach, just as he had before. At Jaal’s stomach, they could feel his erect length on their chest, just waiting to be touched. They inched down, and with barely a touch they managed to illicit a response from Jaal. Ryder took his length in their hand and gently stroked it, up and down in languishly slow motions. He grunted briefly, then sighed.

“I don’t recall teasing you so much,” complained Jaal, who propped himself up on his shoulders. 

Ryder laughed. “Consider it punishment for leaving me for so long,” they said as stroked him even slower. Jaal closed his eyes and cursed to himself. 

“I will never leave again,” he said.

“Do you promise?” Ryder asked, licking the tip of his penis. Jaal inhaled deeply and clutched the bedsheets.

“You are wicked, Ryder,” Jaal muttered. Ryder responded by taking the top of his length into their mouth, sucking and licking with their tongue. They watched as Jaal tilted his head back, inhaling sharply and moaning as Ryder continued to pleasure him. Sometimes they would hit a sweet spot in just the right manner, and Jaal would writhe slighting under them and let out a loud moan. It endeared Ryder to see them like this, so vulnerable. 

Ryder reached up and held onto Jaal’s balled up fist, which uncurled to entwine fingers with them. As Jaal’s noises grew louder and more consistent, the warm feeling of desire began to pool below their stomach.

“Ryder, I-” Jaal muttered, barely above a whisper as his hips bucked underneath Ryder. They felt his cock twitch in their mouth before they came. Jaal flopped back down onto the bed, still holding onto their hand. Ryder crawled up to be face to face with Jaal, whose gaze was unfocused. Ryder lay down next to him, staring at him with a smirk on their face as he waited for Jaal to recover.

Once his breathing steadied a bit, he brought Ryder’s hand that he still held up to his lips and kissed their knuckles.

“I love you,” he said at last. “You make me see stars.”

“I love you too, Jaal,” Ryder replied. “Seriously though. Never leave me again.”

“I was thinking I should, if this is the welcome I receive,” he chuckled.

Ryder playfully slapped his shoulder then cuddled with him. “I’m not joking.”

“I will never leave you again. I promise.” 

“Good.”

Jaal laughed. “Good.”


End file.
